Sui Yamada
Sui is the bodyguard of Reito Mizuhara. Appearance Sui is a girl with brown irises and green hair in a fish braid. She wears a white and sky blue sleeve-less jacket with white arm bands, sky blue shorts, and gray boots. Gallery Sui posing.png|Sui in a pose. Personality Relationships Reito Mizuhara Abilities and Power Sui takes specialized training.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 7 She became strong enough to take out a bear. History Reito Arc At night time, Sui was sleeping under the covers on Reito Mizuhara's bed and he woke her, surprising the two of them. Reito wondered if she was one of the staff Mira mentioned and Sui confirmed she was and told him to call her Sui, though forgetting her surname. Suddenly, Akane Ryuzoji woke up and got into Reito's bed to sleep with him and Sui. The next day in the Animal Research Institute, the Reito Group were exploring the facility when a bear was on the loose. The bear then charged at Sui but Reito pushed her out of the way but got scratched. Akane then ordered Sui to do her job, so Sui confronted the bear and defeated the bear by slapping it. Akane then revealed Sui was Reito's bodyguard and Sui was sad and said she was not qualified to be his bodyguard because he got hurt and apologized. The group then headed to see a colleague of Elisa Tachibana. Sui and Akane waited a lobby while Reito and Mira went to Elisa's laboratory. The next day in the mating facility, Sui joined Reito while he was studying but later fell asleep. The next day, Sui took Reito coffee while he was studying and said if he had any other requests to tell her.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 8 Later in the afternoon in a car, the Reito Group was headed to UW's Japanese Branch building for an interview with the secretary of technology. After arriving at the office of the secretary, Sui wished Reito luck when a government official stated it was the secretary's orders for the girls to stay outside. After being forced to wait in the lobby, Sui was furious.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 9 Later, Sui stopped the secretary of technology when she attempted to inject a drug into Reito. After two other authorities arrived, Sui removed the handcuffs of the chair Reito was cuffed to. Shortly after in the office of Kihara, the secretary of state, Sui said she would protect Reito when Kihara suggested to reveal Reito's presence to the world. Moments later, Reito revealed his existence to the world in a live broadcast.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 10 After the Reito Group left the UW building, Sui was on the lookout for danger in the car as Reito and Mira conversed about Reito being known to the world after giving his speech.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 Reito Arc 2 Some night later, Sui was sleeping with Reito and Akane.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 20 Two days later, Sui was sleeping on the train while the Reito Group were headed towards Keimon City.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 21 After arriving at an inn, Sui was excited and wanted to play ping pong. However, Maria suggested going to the hot spring. In the private bath, Reito helped wash their backs due to Akane requesting for him to do so, and Sui was pleased with Reito washing her back, saying it felt like paradise.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 References Category:Female Characters Category:Reito Mating Candidates Category:Reito Group